Sailing for Freedom
by Heavenly Ice
Summary: Elizabeth misses Will, Jack has a proposition, Will is stuck at sea. Elizabeth hears the call of the Brethren. Will she set sail or stay put with her son? Pairings: W&E, slight J&E teasers
1. Prologue

Title: Sailing for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the characters or their likeness. Don't sue me. You won't get much anyway.

Parings: W/E

Warning: Not for anyone under the age of 18, unless you feel that you are mature enough to read these kinds of thing. I can't stop you from reading this but just so you know there will be sex, violence, swearing, and such later on.

--------------------------------------

Prologue

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched as her husband sailed away toward the horizon on the Flying Dutchman, holding the chest containing his heart close to her.

"My heart will always belong to you, too, Will…" She whispered to no one in particular.

She then saw the flash of green that verified the fact that Will was no longer on this plane of existence. What was she to do now? Where would she live? She had no one now. Her father and James were both dead. Jack was gone, probably looking for more treasure.

Elizabeth was on an island that she did not know. She knew none of the people, if there were any. She sighed, turned around and started walking up the beach toward any civilization that she could find, the chest in hand.

--------------------------------------

Will, now captain of the Flying Dutchman, watched the shore disappear as they sailed away into the horizon.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered.

"We're coming up on World's End, Captain." One of the crewmen said.

"Thank you." Will looked back at the shore once more before everything disappeared for good.

Will became sad, he was not going to see his beautiful wife again for another ten years.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Elizabeth and I will be apart for ten years and we only have one day to spend together each time." Will said to his father.

"That is the sacrifice of being the captain of the Dutchman, Will."

"I know that. I just wish that there was some way that Elizabeth and I could be together all the time."

Will suddenly became thoughtful and went to his quarters.

--------------------------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow had reclaimed the Black Pearl from Barbossa, his loyal crew on board, including the comedic duo, Pintel and Regetti. Mr. Gibbs, his trusty and loyal first mate, stood by his side as he looked out into the horizon, then at his compass. They had a steady heading, looking for certain fountain that would give any person who drank from it eternal youth. Jack smiled when his compass changed direction. He was thinking of something else for one moment, Elizabeth. He wanted to know how she was doing, even though it hadn't been that long since the last he saw the now Pirate King. He wondered if she wanted to go sailing again, looking for treasure. He was sure that she would take interest in the Fountain of Youth if he told her about it. Anything to keep herself young while her husband stayed young himself.

Jack thought about the fountain once again and the compass changed back to the direction they were heading.

'I'll tell Elizabeth about the fountain once we find it and I see if the legend is true. I don't want to drag her all the way out here for nothing. She might not like me for that. Then again, that poor girl is stuck on that island all alone. She could probably use some company. No, we'll go find the fountain first. I'll bring some water from it back for her if it's real."

Captain Jack and the crew of the Pearl continued to sail on toward the Fountain of Youth.

--------------------------------------

"Blasted Jack! Leaving me on the same island that I had left him on. Cleaver thinking on his part though." Barbossa said, Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

Jack screeched to say that he agreed.

"The thing I can't understand is, me crew went with him as well."

Barbossa wondered how he was going to get off this retched island. He never really knew how Jack had gotten off the island either time. Well, the second time was obvious; Jack and Elizabeth escaped when the Royal Navy saved them. The first time, no one knew how Jack had escaped that damned island. Oh sure, there were rumors, but where any of them true? Most likely not. Barbossa had to find a way off the island, or die on it. He was not about to die alone.


	2. Eternal Youth

Title: Sailing for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the characters or their likeness. Don't sue me. You won't get much anyway.

Parings: W/E

Warning: Not for anyone under the age of 18, unless you feel that you are mature enough to read these kinds of thing. I can't stop you from reading this but just so you know there will be sex, violence, swearing, and such sometime within this story.

--------------------------------------

Eternal Youth

--------------------------------------

Months went by as Elizabeth found out that she was carrying a child. She was very happy at first, but then she became slightly scared. How was she going to raise a child on her own? She had no way of sending word to Will that they were having a child, no way of telling anyone. Unless of course someone she knew came to the island and no one knew where she was save Will.

When the time finally came to give birth, the only people she had with her were the people she had made friends with on the island. The women became nurse maids. Some of the older girls helped their mothers gather water for boiling. Elizabeth was in so much pain, she couldn't stand it. Every time she had a contraction, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Push, push Elizabeth, push." One of the women said.

"I am pushing!" Elizabeth yelled.

After hours upon hours of pushing, Elizabeth had finally given birth to a beautiful little boy.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her new born son.

"You look just like you father." She said to her son.

"What is his name Elizabeth?"

"William."

"A fine name indeed. I'll write it here in the history log."

Elizabeth yawned.

"Oh, a bit tired are we?"  
"Yes. Would you mind taking William, Jennifer?" Elizabeth said as she handed her son to Jennifer.

"I don't mind at all. He looks a little sleepy as well." Jennifer said as she placed William in the bassinette that sat beside Elizabeth's bed. "Sleep well." She said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"How is she?"

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked the man that was now standing outside Elizabeth's bedroom door. "And how did you get in here?"

"It wasn't hard, love. I'm a pirate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, a very close friend of Mrs. Turner."

"Oh really? Then what is her husband's name?"  
"William Turner. He is nowhere to be seen because he has a very important job of taking souls of people who have passed away to the other side."

Jennifer blinked at Jack. "Well, you're right. I guess you are a friend of Elizabeth's."

"I know. I said that before. You're the one who made me prove it to ye."

"Elizabeth is doing just fine and so is her son."

"Son, eh? Did she give him a name for his father?"

"Yes. She named him William. It's a fine name, I think."

"Ah yes, but it will be the person that determines weather or not to be a fine person."

"I suppose so."

"Would it be all right if I went in to see dear Elizabeth?"  
"She's resting right now. You'll have to wait."

"Oh bugger. I came all this way to tell her about something that I've found and she's sleeping."

"Well, she did just give birth to a child. She's very tired."

"Well, I waited this long, I guess I can wait a little longer."

--------------------------------------

When Elizabeth finally woke, it was dark outside and William was cooing. She got up and took the baby out of the bassinette and held him.

"I wish you could meet your father, William. You'd like him. He's a good, honest man and I love him dearly." Elizabeth sighed. "I miss him."

"Don't we all, love?"

"Jack! Where did you come from?"

"I've been here for quite awhile, actually. Some woman said that I couldn't come in and see you because you were sleeping, but I came in anyway and waited for you to wake up." Jack looked at the baby. "He looks like his father, he does."

"I know. I named him after Will."

"Will is going to be proud that he has a son."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"I have a proposition for you, love." Jack said in an I've-got-something-you-want tone.

"Oh?"

Jack pulled a flask from his side. "Drink this."

"That's not rum is it? I can't drink rum now, I've just had a child."

"No, it's not rum. Just drink it."

Elizabeth took the flask and smelled the open top.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it or I'll force you to drink it. Trust me. Would I do anything that would harm you or your child?"

"Well…no."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and nodded his head at her to drink from the flask.

Elizabeth took a swig from the leather flask. It was surprisingly refreshing and revitalizing.

"Wow Jack. This has got to be the best tasting water that I have ever had. Where did you find it?"

Jack moved in close to Elizabeth and whispered into her ear.

"The Fountain, love."

"The fountain?"

"Of Youth."

"The Fountain of Youth is real? I thought it was only legend."

"It's real, love. I've found it, I drank from it and now so have you."

Elizabeth was speechless for a long moment.

"How could you do this to me Jack?"  
"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Jack, but you should have asked me if I wanted eternal youth before giving me the water."

"Well, you do don't you?"

"I don't know, but it's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you could thank me. Now you have a way to stay alive forever and see you darling husband."

"Will…"

"Yes. Now at least when he sees you, you won't have changed a bit. Can't say the same for him. Who knows if he'll grow a beard or anything of the sort."

"Jack, did you know that I would have wanted to drink the water anyway?"

"No, but I knew that you wanted to find a way to be able to see your beloved William each time he was able to come ashore."

"You're right. I suppose the only way would have been to drink the water from the fountain, unless of course it wasn't real."

"But it is."

"Wait. How do I know that you're really telling the truth about the Fountain of Youth?"

"You don't, but there is always good faith in your friends, love."

--------------------------------------

The tenth year approached, Elizabeth watched her son grow up. Young William was now nine, he looked so much like his father. William knew the day that he would meet his father was finally here. He was excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time.

"Come, William, it's time."

William followed his mother out of the small house to a grassy cliff. He started singing a song that his mother taught him.

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

Elizabeth watched the horizon as her son sang when she saw a sudden flash of green. She smiled when she saw the familiar sails of the Flying Dutchman approaching.

"He's here. We should go down to the beach to say hello."

Elizabeth and her son walked down to the beach to greet that captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth was slightly nervous but she was mostly joyous. She missed her husband so much that she couldn't stand it sometimes. Most nights, she would cry herself to sleep. By the time Elizabeth and her son were on the beach, a small boat carrying one person was almost to shore. Elizabeth had to stop herself from running out into the water to greet him.

Will reached the shore and brought the boat up far enough that it wouldn't be dragged back out into the water. He looked up from the boat to see his beautiful wife, smiling at him. He walked over to his wife.

"Elizabeth…"

"Will…I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Will kissed Elizabeth passionately and held her close to him.

"I've been keeping it safe for you, as I promised."

"As you should, it is yours, you know."

Will looked over the young boy that was behind Elizabeth.

"And who might this be?"

"Will, this is my son, our son, William."

"Our…son?"

"Yes. That night on the beach resulted in a child, Will."

Will looked at Elizabeth, at William, at Elizabeth, then back at William again.

"He looks like me when I was his age."

"I know. He is so much like you that it makes me miss you even more, but I'm happy that I have him. It reminds me how much I love you."

"You need reminding."

"Well, no, but when I look at him it makes me think of how much I do love you. Where is your father?"

"He's on the ship. He's acting captain in my absence."

"You made him your first mate?"

"Yes."

"Aren't the rest of the crew mad about that?"

"Surprisingly no." Will answered.

"I was hoping that your father could watch William while we, you know."

"Oh, yes. I suppose I could get him."

"No, that's all right. I have someone who can watch him. Would you like to meet him first?"

"Of course I would."

Elizabeth introduced Will to her son.

"William, this is your father, Will."

William became very shy.

"Hello, William."

"Hello." William said shyly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Of course, I should have figured that out."

Elizabeth, Will and their son all walked back to the town where Elizabeth showed Will their home. William went to his 'Aunt' Jennifer's house while Will and Elizabeth spent time 'catching up'.


	3. Reunion

Title: Sailing for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the characters or their likeness. Don't sue me. You won't get much anyway.

Parings: W/E

Warning: Not for anyone under the age of 18, unless you feel that you are mature enough to read these kinds of things. I can't stop you from reading this but just so you know there will be sex, violence, swearing, and such sometime within this story.

--------------------------------------

Reunion

--------------------------------------

Will and Elizabeth were busy 'catching up' from the years, and then they talked about what had happened within the ten years that they were apart.

Will told Elizabeth about the souls that he had ferried to the other side, the stories that he thought were interesting.

Elizabeth had nothing really exciting to tell Will, but he asked her to tell him anyway. She told him about William growing up, of the stories that she told their son when he went to bed. The stories were of the adventures that they went on, of Barbossa and the curse upon the Aztec gold, of Davy Jones and chest, of rescuing Jack from Davy Jones' Locker.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone to raise our son."

"You had no choice. If Jack hadn't helped you stab Jones's heart, you wouldn't be alive, in a manner of speaking, and we wouldn't have such a wonderful son."

"You'd probably still have a child eventually if I were gone from this world." Will responded.

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You probably would have settled down with someone else."

"Who else would I want to have children with besides you?"

"Jack maybe."

"Jack? You still think that I was in love with him?"

"You were, weren't you?"  
"Of course not! I love Jack, yes, but I am in love with you, Will. There's no other person who has my heart."

"Elizabeth…I will find a way for us to be together for more than one day every ten years. I promise."

"What if there isn't a way, Will?"

"Where there is a will, there is a way and I'm going to find it."

"A bit naïve there, William," said a familiar voice. "But there may be a way for you two to finally be together forever."

"Jack! It's good to see you." Will said, embracing his long time friend.

"You've seen me on the sea."

"Yes, but we haven't actually talked. We've only passed ships."

"Very true."

"What do you mean by forever, Jack?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Remember that water that I gave you?"

"Yes. I know, you said it was from the Fountain of Youth."

"The Fountain of Youth?" Will asked.

"Yes, I said that. It was true that it was water from the Fountain. That's probably why you haven't gotten sick or any older in the past ten years."

"Now that I think about it," Elizabeth paused to think for a moment, "You're right. I haven't gotten sick at all. Maybe a few allergies here and there, but nothing serious."

"You gave her water from the Fountain of Youth? Why?" Will asked.

"So that you and your bonnie lass can be together all the time."

"But I cannot step on land but once every ten years."

"Ah yes. The Fountain was only part of my plan, mate."

"Plan?" Elizabeth and Will asked in unison.

"I haven't quite figured it out yet, but when I do, I'll let ye both know."

"Oh Jack, you haven't changed a bit." Elizabeth said with a smile.

--------------------------------------

Will said good-bye to Elizabeth and his son, kissing them both, as the sun set into the horizon.

"I promise I'll find a way for us to be together always." Will told Elizabeth again.

"I'll be waiting for you." Elizabeth said.

"Good-bye, William. I love you." Will said to his son.

"Good-bye…father." William said in return.

Will kissed his wife once more before parting and walking back to his small boat to return to his ship.

"He's gone again, love." Jack said.

"I know. I'm going to miss him." Elizabeth responded.

"Mommy, can you tell me again why father can't stay?"

Elizabeth knelt down to look her son in the eyes.

"Your father can't stay on land because he is the captain of the Flying Dutchman. As long as he's captain, there is a curse on him where he is not able to step foot on land but once every ten years."

"But why, mommy? That curse was set upon Davy Jones when he betrayed Calypso, isn't it?" William asked.

"It was actually part of the job that Davy Jones had. He carried souls to the other side and as a sacrifice, was only able to see the woman he loved once every ten years. Your father and I have learned to live with this fate. If he wasn't captain, then we wouldn't have you, my darling son."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I never did tell you that part of the story, did I? You father was killed by Davy Jones, but not before your Uncle Jack help him stab Jones's heart. I hadn't entirely known about it, so when I saw the ship go down, I thought Will had gone down with it. Once I saw the Dutchman return to the surface, I saw your father. I was brimming with happiness. I had thought the man I loved was dead and gone forever."

"So if Uncle Jack hadn't helped father stab Jones's heart, father would really be dead and I wouldn't be here."

"Yes. So, I'd rather live knowing that Will is out there somewhere than knowing that he is no longer with us."


	4. One Day

Title: Sailing for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the characters or their likeness. Don't sue me. You won't get much anyway.

Parings: W/E

Warning: Not for anyone under the age of 18, unless you feel that you are mature enough to read these kinds of things. I can't stop you from reading this but just so you know there will be sex, violence, swearing, and such sometime within this story.

--------------------------------------

One Day

--------------------------------------

"How are you going to keep that promise you made to Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way."

"No, we will find a way, my son." Bill said to Will.

"Thank you father." Will answered. "At least Elizabeth has longer than she should have to wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack found the Fountain of Youth and Elizabeth drank some of the water."

"So she can live forever now."

"As long as no one kills her or she doesn't take her own life."

"That is true. The Fountain only grants the drinker of the water eternal life as long as one is not mortally wounded after drinking it."

"I have heard the stories."

Bill noticed that he still had something in his pocket that Will had given him to hold onto.

"I forgot to give this back to you before you went ashore." Bill took the object out of his pocket.

"I knew I forgot something while I was there. Now I can't give it to her for another ten years." Will became sad again.

"Or until we find a way for you to be able to be together whenever you want."

Will looked at the object, a ring that his mother had given him before she died. It was the ring that his father had given her when they married. The ring belonged in their family, it had gotten passed down from mother to son for ages. The ring was very old but exquisite, it looked very expensive. By now, the ring was worth a lot of money, made of gold, a black colored pearl set in the middle with a ring of small diamonds surrounding it set into the gold.

"I gave that ring to your mother on our wedding day. I was hoping that you could give it to your wife when you got married as well."

"Yes, well, it was a crazy time when we did."

"Ay, it was."

Will looked at the ring again.

"Will you give it to her?" Will asked his father.

"What? No, son, you need to give it to her yourself. It'll be special that way."

"You're right. I'm just not being rational. I want her to have the ring now but I do want to give it to her personally."

Bill nodded. "I can keep hold of it for you if you like."

"That's all right. I think I'll put it away for safe keeping."

Will put the ring in his pocket for the time being and watched the shore fade away as they set sail toward World's End once more.

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth and William walked back up the beach and went home.

"When will we see father again, mommy?" William asked.

"Not for a long while, William. Remember, I told you that he can only come on land once every ten years. The next time he comes ashore, you'll be a man."

"Oh…"

Another ten years was a long time to live without a husband, a person to share companionship with, but Elizabeth told herself that she could wait, she waited this long she could wait longer still. She loved Will for crying out loud. As long as she had love, she thought, she would make it. But was that the only thing that she needed to keep the fire going between her and Will? She didn't know. People say that to keep the passion in a relationship you must have love, trust, honesty, and intimacy of the physical and mental kind. She had only love, trust and she hoped that they had honesty between them. She thought that Will would tell her if he was going around with someone else, but then if he didn't want to hurt her, he wouldn't tell her anything about another woman, or man for that matter. No, she knew for a fact that Will loved her too much to be with someone else. How did she know exactly? It was woman's intuition that told her that her husband was being faithful to her. That Will saw her and only her.

By the time Elizabeth and her son made it home, it was time for bed. William was yawning from being so tired due to the excitement of the day.

Elizabeth wasn't really tired, but she decided that she should go to bed as well, maybe then she would stop dwelling on the long wait of ten years she had before she could be with her husband again.

--------------------------------------

Soft singing was heard in the distance.

_Yo ho, Haul together_

Elizabeth woke from her peaceful sleep in the middle of the night. She felt as if something was trying to pull her toward the sea, but she brushed it off as her feelings of missing Will. She did long to be with him physically, but she had to stay and raise their son. Elizabeth closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. She lay awake the rest of the night.

Morning came with a knock on her door.

"Come in." Elizabeth responded.

The door opened. "Captain Sparrow is here to see you." Jennifer said.

"Tell him I will be just a moment."  
"Of course." Jennifer left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth put on her robe, tied it and went out to meet Jack.

"You look bloody awful, love."

"Thank you, Jack. I couldn't sleep most of the night."

"You heard it too then?"

"What?"  
"The call of the Brethren."

"Is that what it was? I thought it was just that I was missing Will."

"Well, that could be part of the reason you couldn't sleep, love, but I think we need to answer their call."  
"I can't leave the island. William is only a boy, I can't take him out to sea."  
"Have what's her name take care of him while you're gone."  
"I can't ask her to do that. I don't know how long I'll be gone. You go and speak for me."  
"I can't do that, love. You're the Pirate King. They won't believe that I'm speaking for you."

Elizabeth started writing a letter. "Take this. I'm sure they know your writing so they'll know that you didn't write it. My crew knows my writing so if you show it to them they will know for sure that I wrote this."

"I think it best that you go yourself."  
"I can't just leave my son, Jack. He is already without his father. What will he think if I leave him here?"  
"I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him the truth."

"Good morning, mommy."

"Good morning, William."

"Good morning, Uncle Jack."

"Hello, lad."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not important right now." Elizabeth said.

"Of course it's important. It does involve him." Jack said.

"Jack, I will discuss this with my son when I deem it necessary."

"Fine by me, but the sooner the better, I say."

William looked between his mother and Jack, wondering what in the world they were talking about.

"Miss, there is something else here to see you."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said he's your first mate."

"Let him in." Elizabeth told Jennifer.

Jennifer left and came back only moments later with Tai Huang in tow.

"Captain." Huang greeted.

"Jennifer, would you please take William to have breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. Come along, William."

William followed Jennifer out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked Tai Huang.

"Captain, we know you can hear the call of the Brethren."

"I cannot leave."

"Captain, as King of the Pirates, you must go."

"I can't leave my son here alone. He is already without his father. What will he think if I just up and leave him?"

"Just explain it to him, love." Jack replied.

"Yes, you said that he would understand, but I'm not so sure that he will. He's only a nine-year-old boy."

"You could always bring him, Captain." Huang suggested.

"Risk my son's life to the sea? I think not."

"Well, love, at least you'll know that he would be in good hands if worst came to worst. Your dear Will would surely see your son to the other side." Jack said.

"I know that, but after already losing my family, losing my son would be catastrophic." Elizabeth said, sadly.

"We won't let anything happen to your son, Captain." Huang said. "I promise you that the crew will defend him with their lives, as will I."

"Thank you, Huang." Elizabeth turned to go back to her room. "I will be ready shortly."

"Good choice, love." Jack said as he followed Elizabeth.

"Jack, you know you can't come into my room."

"Of course. I'm just seeing that you get there safely."

"Good bye, Jack." Elizabeth said as she closed her bedroom door.

"I'll wait here then?" Jack said through the closed door.

--------------------------------------

Elizabeth started to dress, thinking of the sea, of Will. Elizabeth's heart started pounding at the thought of seeing Will again so soon after him leaving.

"Stop thinking like that." Elizabeth told herself. "I probably won't be able to see him anyway. He'll be too busy helping the dead get to the other side."

Elizabeth had just finished putting on her shirt when Jack came into the room.

"Ready yet?"

"Just about. I just need one thing." Elizabeth reached under her bed and pulled out a small silver chest.

"You're bring that with you?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Will asked me to keep it safe. I'm not going to leave it here for anyone to find."

"Even if they did, they would need the key to open it and doesn't Will have the key."

"Yes, but he asked me to keep it safe and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Keeping it with me is the only way to do that, in my oppinion."

William approched his mother.

"Where are you going, mommy?"

"You and I are going on a trip."

"Really? Where?"

"A place called Shipwreck Island."

"Sounds scary."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. It's a safe haven for pirates."

"You never told me you're a pirate, mommy. You only told me that daddy is."

"Yes, I'm a pirate. I am actually the Pirate King."

"How can you be a king, mommy? You're a girl." William laughed.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Elizabeth asked her son. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Oh no!" William started to run from his mother, but Elizabeth caught him and started to tickle him.

"Do you think it's so funny now?"

"No, I'm sorry mommy. Please stop tickling me."

Elizabeth stopped tickling William and started to let go of him, but then started tickling him again.

William fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Please... stop..." William said while laughing.

"All right. I guess you've had enough. Go get ready, we're going to leave very soon."

"Okay, mommy."

"What did I tell you?" Jack said.

"Yes, but he doesn't truely understand that we're going far, far away from here."

As soon as William was ready to leave, Elizabeth took her son to the beach where they were greeted by Huang.

Elizabeth helped William into the dinggy then climbed in herself. Jack got into the dinngy as well.

"Would you mind dropping me off at the Pearl?" Jack asked.

Huang rowed over to the Black Pearl first. Elizabeth made sure Jack got onto the ship safely before leaving for the Empress.

As soon as they arrived to their ship, Elizabeth made sure that William went aboard first as she followed closely behind him. Huang made sure the dinngy was tied to a small pully and made his way up to the ship's deck.

William couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many people on the ship, just waiting for their captain to arrive.

"Huang, you're in charge. I'm going to get us settled in."

"Yes, Captain."

Elizabeth took William to the Captain's quarters and shut the door.

"Are you alright William?"

"There's so many people out there. You tell them all what to do?"

"In a way, yes."

"Wow..." William was in awe at the fact that his mother could comand so many people at one time.

Elizabeth sat on the bed with the chest in her lap. She caressed the markings in the lid.

"Will..." Elizabeth whispered.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth wipped the tears that she had just noticed formed in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just miss your father."

--------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter is finally done. Took long enough huh? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to make this one a little longer than just three pages, which is where I left it when I had a bit of writers block. Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter soon. I already have some ideas, which is where this chapter was leading to. Well, until next time.


End file.
